


Blue Butterflies

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ouma kaede rantaro and kaito are also here but they're not even named, sometimes you just need a cute robot and a cute emo detective in your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is excited for his first day at Hope's Peak Academy, and he hopes to meet his soulmate.





	Blue Butterflies

Shuichi stared at the blue butterfly on his hand. He hoped he’d meet his soulmate that day, his first day at Hope’s Peak Academy. Would his perfect match be in his class, Class 79? Or would they be older than him, and be in a different class, like 78 or 77? Or would the detective have to wait longer to finally meet his soulmate? He didn't know. He cleared his head, and entered the school.

The detective hurried to his classroom on the fourth floor, unsure of where else to go. Shuichi was far too introverted to introduce himself to anyone he passed in the hall, but he did say hello to the other students in his class. 

There were three people who had arrived before him. A passionate pianist, a laid-back adventurer, and a loud astronaut. They all seemed like nice people, but he did notice none of them had a blue butterfly on their hand. The pianist had a magenta flower on her neck, the adventurer had a green heart on his cheek, and the astronaut’s mark was not visible. So, Shuichi’s soulmate hadn’t arrived quite yet. He sat down and waited. A weird lying boy, who claimed to be the leader of an evil organization, entered the room. He noticed Shuichi looking at his hand, and then claimed not to have a soulmate mark at all. Whether or not that was a lie was uncertain, but it was clear that he didn’t have a blue butterfly on his hand. Even though only four of his classmates had appeared, he was beginning to worry that his soulmate wasn’t going to be walking through the door at all, when a robot walked in. 

Shuichi walked over to the robot to introduce himself, like he had when the liar walked in. 

“Hello! My name is Shuichi Saihara, and people call me the Ultimate Detective,” He said.

“I am K1-B0, but please call me Kiibo. I’m the Ultimate Robot! I hope we can all get along!” Kiibo replied. Shuichi glanced at Kiibo’s hand, partially out of habit. A robot wasn’t going to have a soulmate mark. However, much to Shuichi’s surprise, the robot had a blue butterfly on his hand. However, he must have noticed the detective looking at his hand, and quickly covered the mark with his other hand. “A-ah! Please don’t look at that!”

“It’s just a soulmate mark, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it.”

“No, it’s an error. My creator says… I cannot have a soulmate.”

“They’re wrong.”

“H-huh?”

Shuichi showed Kiibo his hand with the matching blue butterfly. “They’re wrong because I have a matching mark.”

The robot was visibly shocked, but the detective gently patted his shoulder. Shuichi wasn’t used to much physical contact or comforting someone, but Kiibo didn’t seem to mind. The two finally sat down next to each other, and began talking about their lives. Kiibo did most of the talking, being way more extroverted than Shuichi could ever hope to be, but he was happy to listen. He smiled more that morning than any other time he could recall. The robot really was his soulmate.


End file.
